<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oval Office Scandal by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133035">Oval Office Scandal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Breast Fucking, Daddy Issues, Dry Humping, F/M, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut starts in chapter 2, Titty Fucking, Vanilla, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, coconut2020, dominant nihachu, dominant niki, neck kisses, submissive fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki gives Fundy good news about the election and the tension between the two becomes unbareable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy/Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m not proud of this one at all but i wanted to practice hetero smut so here we are. all my works r orphaned and non pseudod but i’d still appreciate some kudos and comments cuz i will be checking on this one! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a while for things to set in. Actually It takes a long long time for things to set in. It takes especially long for running for president against your own emotionally neglectful father and his right hand man to set in. Father and Son, once a special bond full of acceptance for his true self, now political competition. it was hard, almost impossible to pinpoint the exact moment the divide began between the two, but a damn good guess would be right before the first presidential  debate between the two main parties, Pog and Swag. As the grown men, with their vices hand in one, and their loyalty to L’manburg in the other marched to the courthouse, Wilbur saw it. Or, the lack of it.</p>
<p>Fundy had come to the debate rather uncharacteristically so in a fresh outfit, no longer repping his washed out L’manburg uniform suit. He had never seen such a look come from his President’s eyes, and he never wanted to see something like that again. Full of betrayal, full of belittlement. Similar, yet different to the expressed he donned during Eret’s infamous betrayal. it was patronizing. Like his father both wanted to let out an enormous belly laugh, but also wanted to curl up and die.  </p>
<p>Wilbur had coined the term “Teen rebellion” because of Fundy’s seemingly abrupt disliking of his father and lack of loyalty to a side, constantly moving back and forth from the courtroom walls. It was a dumb term. It made Fundy feel dumb.</p>
<p>That look he hated, sparked something within him. Like if steel and flint were slashed together, that look, gave him enough friction to start a fire. A fire he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p>
<p>Now roughly a fortnight after the incredibly uncomfortable debate, Fundy has finally started something of his own. He didn’t need his father anymore. He was independent. He was grown. He had his own political party. And he was going to burn Pog2020 to the ground.</p>
<p>Fundy wasn’t truly alone, even though he had felt more liberated than he had ever felt in his life, there was someone by his side. There always was. And he could never be so grateful.</p>
<p>Every presidential candidate requires a Vice, and Fundy was no expection. The lovely Nihachu. A loyal citizen of L’manburg, a good family friend, and an incredible politician. She struck more confidence in Fundy than anyone had ever done before. He was ready. </p>
<p>At some point, things do need to set in.  After enough of a grace period, there’s no escaping it anymore. In two hours time, the election would be held, he and Niki would say their final words and the citizens would cast their votes. It was starting to settle. It was becoming real. It was no longer a petty power-play between him and his father, soon if he was granted so, he would have the responsibility of an entire nation on his back. </p>
<p>“Fundy! Fundy where are you?” Niki called out. She had the voice of an angel. a very frantic angel to be exact.</p>
<p>“I’m right here Niki,” Fundy dully responded, not turning his head to face the direction the voice was coming from. His face was sullen, it was serious. His hands were buried in his pockets. The pockets of suit pants just slightly too big for him. They crinkled at the ankle because of the left over fabric, and were bunched up with a belt at his waist. Wilbur had never felt the need to go get his son any type of formal wear, much less a proper suit. He probably thought Fundy didn’t deserve one yet. No matter, Fundy was able to “borrow” one of Tommy’s many many suits, as he was the closest in size to him. Wilbur made sure his true right hand would be suited for any occasion. </p>
<p>She rushes in, her heels hitting the floor loudly at a quick pace, she was energetic, but immediately slows down once she sees her running mates tense form. Her steps become soft, and eases her way up to him. </p>
<p>“Nervous?” she asks, with a small smile, and a gentle touch to his upper back.</p>
<p>Fundy looks over his shoulder and clears his throat. <br/>“Something like that” </p>
<p>Niki clearly prepares some encouraging words but is cut off by Fundy agitated mood.</p>
<p>“What did you come in here to say?” Fundy responded, it had no sass, no ill intent. He just seriously did not want to talk emotions right now. If he did, he’d either bawl his eyes out or vomit from stress, and he could not show weakness right now. Not right before his father.</p>
<p>“Oh um” she straightens up, and quickly looks around to see where she put down the pile of files she meant to show him. As she spins to grab them, her blonde bun whacks Fundy’s nose. “Look at this!” </p>
<p>She hands him papers. files. They’re full of statistics, numbers, more specifically, public approval. The rates were significantly higher than expected. Fundys eyes widen, immediately hungry for more validation, he flies through the polls and comments and opinion, before his stretched eyes land on it. The jackpot. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. </p>
<p>3 days ago. Daily Approval rates of Swag2020, 35%, Pog2020 32%, Coconut2020, 33%. There it was. 1% more popular than his fathers stupid campaign. </p>
<p>He immediately perked up, fully of electrifying joy. “OH MY GOD NIKI THIS IS FANTASTIC NEWS!” She claps her hands together practically radiating her own glow. He exuberantly whips his head around to meet her gigantic grin with a large hug, lifting her up with a spin her feet kicking up. </p>
<p>As fast as it started, the moment of impulsive joy ended. They quickly realized how close they were to each other’s faces,  how tight his grip on her waist was. and how romantic that gesture was. Though she was still smiling he began profusely blushing, gently putting her down and letting out a faint cough. </p>
<p>Her pale cheeks turned pink, and she tucked a fly away behind her ear and decided to end the tension as if nothing had happened. </p>
<p>She turns again, placing her hand on his. <br/>“Fundy I’m so proud of you”</p>
<p>His eyes are filled with both tears and endearment. He doesn’t know where or what he’d be without her.<br/>“I’m proud of us, I couldn’t have gotten nearly this far without you.” </p>
<p>He wanted to show gratitude, he wanted to show compassion, he wanted to show love, but his words were trapped in his throat.</p>
<p>He gently settles his hands on her cheeks, and very very slowly leans in to her face, waiting for any form of retaliation. Waiting for her to turn this moment into something strictly business. But they were so alone. Alone together, the side of the building they were on was practically empty. It was so inviting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki bites the bullet. She wraps her arms around his neck as her lips meet his. His once shy hands, now flying to reach all of her, desperate to feel something. They kiss again, and again and again and again, each one becoming more agressive and passionate than the last. Fundy finds himself now against the wall, legs ever so slightly spred, with Nihachus knee promptly snug between them.</p><p>While Nikis lips move from Fundy’s mouth to his jaw, he quickly tries to snatch off his tight red tie a bit too agressively, now requiring a bit of Nikis assistance. Without breaking eye contact, she swiftly loosens the tie, leaving it open and limp on his chest.</p><p>He arches his back, opening up Tommy’s, er Fundy’s suit top from the front, and tossing the jacket to the side, before unbuttoning his shirt. Niki lets go of him for one second to follow, attentively removing her rather stylish outfit, and leaving her light blue tuxedo on a chair.</p><p>“God Niki” he breathes out, feeling hot. </p><p>“Shh, let me take good care of you. You’ve been so stressed lately”</p><p>Fundy instinctively thrusts up on Nikis pressuring thigh, letting out a high pitched whimper.</p><p>She leans into his ear, now pressing even harder. “Such a good boy for me, do what feels good”</p><p>How could he turn down such an invitation? </p><p>Fundy throws his head back, now rutting up and down desperately looking for stimulation on Nikis leg while she places kisses down his neck and collarbones.</p><p>It felt amazing but it just wasn’t enough. He needed more.</p><p>“Please” he whispers out. </p><p>“Please what?” she taunts, dragging her words across his skin sending shivers down his body.</p><p>They begin to slide down the wall, Nihachu now sitting promptly in his lap, straddling his erection, and marking his<br/>entire upper body. In this moment he was all hers. </p><p>While they grind on each other, she tauntingly slides her left hand down, fiddling with the band of her thong, dragging fundys eyes down to her lower stomach, where her fingers lay.</p><p>His breath hitches as he brings her own hand down and into her underwear, as a form of encouragement.  She takes the hint and pushes her middle finger onto her clit rubbing in quick small circles. “Oh my god” she gasps out, putting her head into the nook of fundys neck. as she continues touching herself.</p><p>She rolls her hips down, bringing out a whine from fundy, who’s been watching the erotic expression on her face but not being able to feel anything but the occasional rub of his dick, pure collateral to her current actions.</p><p>“Niki cmon now” he says his voice now deep but still whiney.</p><p>She puts her hands on top of each other, now palming his clothed cock, begging to be let out of its boxers. After enough torture, she slides it out, letting out a gasp as it sits in between her hands, fully erect and practically pulsing. </p><p>“Please” he begs again. </p><p>Fundy lifts her hips up, having her just hovering over his needy dick, and she slides her panties to the side, gently letting him guide her onto him.</p><p>Immediately as his tip enters her, he becomes a panting mess. She was so wet and warm. <br/>“Niki holy shit you’re-fuck, so tight oh my god”</p><p>Letting herself get comfortable, she slowly bottoms out, now tightly wrapped around him, and begins to bounce.</p><p>Her hands on his chest going up and down at an unsteady pace, driving fundy insane. the inconsistency made his head spin.</p><p>“You’re so good for me fundy. do you like this? do you like feeling me on u, pushing u down. does this feel good?”</p><p>“Niki i’m, fuck” Good things can only last for so long. He felt the sensation in his stomach grow stronger, with one hand gripping Nihachus waist, the other one un clipped her lace bra, helping her toss it to the side.</p><p>He carefully slides her off and places her on her knees infront of him. </p><p>“Titty fuck me, please”</p><p>She carefully puts herself on one of his legs, grinding down on it to get some form of stimulation, before pushing her tits together and creating a tight space for fundy.</p><p>He slides in an out, watching her expression zone in and out from<br/>pleasure to pain to pleasure again, as she aggressively humps his leg.</p><p>“Niki i’m gonna cum.” He pants out.</p><p>“Wait for me, please”</p><p>Fundy holds back as much as he can, biting his lip so hard he’s bound to draw blood. Waiting for the moment he sees her arch her back, and let out a long moan, finally signaling him that it’s his turn to finish.</p><p>His cum splatters all over her chest, landing on her breasts, her cheeks and her lips.</p><p>God she looked so beautiful.</p><p>As the two of them catch their breaths and help one another up, Fundy pulls her in for a quick kiss. </p><p>He had no idea how he was supposed to cover up those aggressively purple marking on his neck during his election speech. but he was about to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>